Destiny Of Chaos
by xthedarkone
Summary: You all wanted it the Kim PossibleYugioh trilogy is complete. Duel Academy has two new teacher, the recently married Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, but little do they know that Chaos will soon arrive at their doorstep and paths of destiny will cross.
1. Summer break is over a new term begins

Authors Note: Well after much demand from all my fans who I love, here is the first chapter of the third installment of my Kim Possible/Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic this is only a taster of what is to come I still have for those who have been reading the fanfic 'Rokubi' the Kim Possible/Naruto Crossover by VINcredible I;m actually writing a Spin-Off fic to that called 'Rokubi: The Yamanuchi Chronicles' so keep and eye out for that. Anyway this fic is still under mental construction but this first Chapter has been floating in my head for ages and I have to get it out so enjoy.

P.S: One point I would like to make, yes this fic is based in the GX series however it is an alternative season 3, and the new characters are not featured, my reason for this is I didn't really like the new season nor the new characters, plus I don't know much about their characters since I ain't been watching it so anyway hope you all enjoy.

Destiny of Chaos Chapter 1 Summer break is over…the new term begins 

On a secret island, there is a Secret academy, where the future King of Games are taught. And they're about to get two new teachers.

A clean summer day was breaking over the world renound Duel Academy, at this school only the top duelist may enrole, while the rest are sent home.

One of those top duelist was the young Jaden Yuki, the past two years at this strange and wonderful place had certainly been different. The Shadow riders and the Sacred Beast were one thing then came Sarturius and the Society of Light with their attempt to take over the world. Jaden however with the trust and companionship of his Elemental Hero monsters and now his new Neo Specian friends to aid him was able to defeat all these great threats.

Now however was the beginning of the new term of school, Jadens third year at duel academy and to start off this new term of adventures…he was late for his first class.

"OH MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE I SLEPT IN!" Jaden screamed as he ran down the dirt path along with his dear friend Syrus Trusdale.

"I told you Jay, you should always check your clock for faulty batteries…" Syrus began with his nagging that Jaden couldn't live without "…but no one ever listens to me do they"

"Did you say something bro?" Jaden interupted again as he focued more on not being late for his first class of the new year.

"Nevermind" Syrus huffed as he gave into the fact that Jaden was too laid back to ever learn.

As the two continued to run Jaden could not help but here the clanging of hammers and the buzzing of saws nearby, ever in search for adventure Jaden detoured.

"Jaden what are you doing? Class is this way?" Syrus asked but also found himself following his best friend.

"I just wanna check out that noise is all" He replied as the two began weeving through the trees.

"That noise Jaden is the sound of 'we should be getting to class and not following strange noises" Syrus said in an attempt to convince his friend, to little effect.

"That just sounds stupid Sy" Jadens response had no time for a reaction as the two left the bit of woodland only to enter into a construction site where a huge group of men were away building and constructing.

Over looking all this was Professor Crowler, who was wearing a protective helmet which did not match his the so called designer clothes he was known for.

"Hey Crowler, what's going on here?" Jaden asked with his usual youthful cheeryness.

"Hey is for horses Jaden Yuki and what is going on here I really shouldn't console especially to a pair of slifer slackers!" The skinny necked man snapped back.

"Errr, I'm in Ra Yellow now sir" Whimpered Syrus from behind Jaden.

"You still hang out in the the red dorm Trusdale and that makes you as much of a slacker as them. Well if the two of you MUST know, these men are building a home for the new headmasters of the Slifer Red Dorm" That news brought a huge smile to Jaden's face.

"WOAH FOR REAL!? That's wicked and…wait you said headmasters, are we getting more then one?" Jaden's question was answered by a snigger from Crowler.

"Well of course Jaden, the Slifer Dorm needs ALL the help it can get. Haha" Jaden simply scratched his head, not picking up on the insult.

"So who are these new teachers? Are they good?" Jaden asked, Crowler seemed insulted that Jaden would ask such a thing so casually.

"Of course they are good, they are two of the most famous duelist in the world I've had the honour of meeting them once before. One of them even managed to defeat the King of Games himself Yugi Motou, I also heard the other had an unofficial duel with him and nearly won" Jaden and Syrus were both in ore at this discription.

"Woah, so who are they again?" Jaden asked which really struck a nerve with Crowler.

"OH NEVER MIND! SHOULDN'T YOU TWO BE IN CLASS!? GET GOING!" With that the two were off running again towards the main building.

"Ok, ok you don't have to yell" Jaden replied as he left ear shot of Crowler and continued on still not knowing the identity of his new dorm heads.

After a good few minutes of intense running and Jaden and Syrus found that they had made it with a few minutes to spare.

"How was I to know my clock was fast?" Jaden asked innocently as the two walked into the school yard. Syrus still breathing heavy.

"Well we just sprinted all the way here and for what, only to have a good 15 minutes left before class and another thing…"

"HEY ALEXIS!" Jaden interupted as he ran towards his friend while comletly ignoring Syrus.

"Oh hey Jaden…" She responded with her usual cheerful attitude. She took another glance at the magazine she was reading before proceeding "…I heard the good news I'm soooo jealous" Jaden simply screatched his head again.

"Errr thanks…what good news?" Jaden's reaction was responded by a shocked look from Alexis but was answered by a tone Jaden reckonised all too well.

"You're always out of the loop loser, your own dorm and you don't know who our new headmasters are!?" Jaden turned to the famliar scorning of Chazz Princeton, in his usual black coat with his usual bad attitude.

"Well good morning to you too Chazz…" Alexis replied with a touch of sarcasm "…I can see you're in your usual good mood" Her response was replied by love filled expression from the princtons youngest son.

"Oh Alexis I'm always in a good mood with you around" Alexis couldn't help but gag in her mind as Jaden as always had no clue to what was going on.

"Errr so anyway…" Jaden continued "…What do you know about this new teachers thing?"

"Only everything there is to know loser, like who they are and when they are arriving" Jaden still insisted on showing his confused look. After a surrendering sigh Chazz turned to Alexis. "Alexis a little help"

"Here Jaden, Maybe this will help" With that Alexis showed Jaden the cover of her magazine and all Jaden could do was freeze and gasp at the image.

He knew about these duelist very well, they were in the league beyond the pro league, league only the likes of Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba belonged to. The two were a man and a women of the same age, the man had blonde hair and on the photo was stood at the side with his right side showing. He wore slim black pants and a black button shirt which was opened at the top button over that he wore a black 'yugi' like japannesse school jacket. He also wore a metal pendant round his neck the symbol of which being a strange eye looking thing. In his right hand slipped between his index and middle finger the man was holding a card called 'Magician Valkyria' while he had his 'old school' duel disk on his left arm and infront of his chest.

The woman was a bit shorter then the man but not by much, she stood back to back to him and showed her left side and the duel disked it beared. She was wearing tight black pants also along with a purple slim fit blouse and the same pendent as the man wore. Over the blouse she were a shorter lengh version of the mans jacket, it didn't even make it down to her stomach but it was covered with the blouse. As she held her duel disk on the left hand her right hand in between the index and middle finger was holding a card known to all as 'Valcor The Royal Magician'

It was then Jaden looked down at the small colloum and read the article. '_After finally tieing the knot the newly weds and duel monsters icons Ron and Kim Stoppable are said to be starting their new lives at the famous duel academy as new teachers'_

"WOAH NOWAY THIS IN TOTALLY UNREAL, GUYS DO YOU KNOW WHO THESE GUYS ARE" Jaden jumped around on the spot in utter excitement as the rest of the gang crashed to the floor at his revelation on figuring out who the new teachers were.

"WELL OF COURSE WE KNOW YOU DUFUS!!!!!!" Chazz yelled back as his mouth seemed to grow twice the size of his head, which was enough to calm Jaden down.

"Wow, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable teaching us….I wonder when they'll arrive?" The one who answered that was a new voice that no one had heard before, but knew who it was simply by the answer.

"I'm thinking right about now" As the gang turned around there they were as they were on the picture, the man and woman stood next to eachother both with duffle bags, the woman had placed hers on the ground while the man who had just spoken had his hung over his shoulder.

Now it was the womans turn to speak as she said.

"And the name is now….Kim Stoppable"

"I….I don't believe it" Syrus was the first to say as he saw two of the greatest duelist in the world infront of him. "Mr and Mrs Stoppable" Syrus said with a quick bow.

Ron chuckled and turned to Kim. "I'll never get tired of hearing that" Kim chuckled too and and gave him a 'me neither' wink.

Jaden approached as laid back as ever but still had a hint of excitement in his tone. "Wow it's an honour to meet you Mr and Mrs Stoppable, but I have a question. If you're here already where are you going to stay, you home isn't finished yet?"

That question was soon answered by Crowler. "That is where you're wrong Jaden for their home is ready and Mr and Mrs Stoppable's things are being moved in as we speak" That confused Jaden (like most things)

"Wait but I was just there the place was hardly standing and…" it was then Jaden noticed the builder who had been working on Kim and Ron's new house and reckonised them from the time Professor Bonapart was trying to deconstruct the Slifer Red dorm and how the builders were to repair or tear down the dorm according to the life points. Jaden also remembered how fast the builders were at doing both and it became clear how it was possible to build a home in such a short time.

"So errrr…" Ron interupted "….where do we go to do the teaching thing?" Before Jaden had a chance to lead them to class Crowler felt compelled to jump in.

"Oh well you ole buddy Crowler will help with that"

"Ole Buddy?" Kim and Ron said in unison as Crowlers mouth seemed to drop to the ground at the thought of being forgotton.

"Remember me? From the tournement a few years ago, you saved my Anciant Gear Golem from that brutish Oaf!"

The two thought for a moment until they both remembered all to well.

"Yeah you were THAT guy weren't you?" Kim said which brough a smile back to Crowllers face, as Ron leaned over and whispered.

"Guy? I thought it was a woman?" Kim held back laughing and whispered back.

"Me too"

"Anyway the pair of you follow me to the introduction and the rest of you…GET TO CLASS" Crowlers roar was enough of a message for everyone as they ran off to the classroom.

After the class had assembled and everyone had been seated the students looked down at the stage to see Chancellor Shepard, Vice Chancellor Crowler and Professor bonapart along other staff members lined up along the stage. It was Shepard who took the floor first.

"Hello boys and girls, I would like to welcome you all back to your third term here at duel academy, it certainly has been a crazy two years, but I hope that we can get back on track and do our best to make you all pro league duelists" Shepard paused as everyone applauded that statement. When the claps had died down Shepard continued. "Well it wouldn't be a new year if we didn't get any new teachers now I'm sure most of you have already heard and know about them so I won't waste time so allow me to introduce you all to the new headmasters of Slifer Red. Kim and Ron Stoppable!"

As Kim and Ron entered the whole room erupted into cheer, these two were celebrities after all. It was Ron who took the microphone from Shepard however and began to speak.

"Thanks everyone I gotta say that this is a huge honour for both Kim and me and we're going to make sure that the slifer reds rise and become the best…." Ron paused as he was looking through the slifer students to see one in the middle set of seat, sleeping. Both Ron and Kim reckonised this student from earlier and Ron knew exactly what to do. "You know what's great about spending a childhood of crime fighting?" Ron asked looking around to see the confused looks on the students face. "I'm able to do things like this…!" With that Ron handed the mic to Kim and high into the air and landed a huge axe kick into the table where Jaden Yuki was sleeping. The force caused the table to break in half and poor Jaden to jump out of his skin in shock"

When Jaden regained himself he saw Ron was looking down at him with a grin on his face. "Lectures not your thing huh?" Ron asked only to be answered with a slight shake of the head. "Yeah me neither" With that the whole room began to laugh.

"Actually Ron…"Shepard interupte"…that is Jaden Yuki, he is one of the top duelist here at duel academy"

"Oh really?" Said Ron with a tone of slight disbelief. "Let's check out that deck of yours" Ron asked kindly as he held out his hand.

"Errr Sure teach no prob" Jaden replied as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his deck handing it to Ron.

Ron quickly breezed through the monster and was quite impressed especially when he began seeing neo spacians which he had only heard about from Pegasus one time. Those however were nothing to the card that stopped Ron in his tracks, this card was familiar a brown little fluff ball with wing looking back at him.

When Jaden noticed that he rested his hands behind his head and said "You'll never guess who gave me that?"

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Oh you know only the King of Games Yugi Motou" That caused Ron's eyes to snap open wide. He rememebered that day all to well, the day he handed Yugi the 'Winged Kuriboah' and asked him to find a rightful owner for it. Ron looked at this card as if he had been reunited with an old friend. It was then he turned to Chancellor Shepard.

"Hey Chancellor. Where is the dueling Arena?" Jaden's head snapped up towards Ron when he heard that, Surely Ron wasn't going to….

"What for Ron?" Shepard asked as Ron handed Jaden back his deck.

"Cause I think a Practical lecture would be better, and I think I wanna duel you….Jaden Yuki!" That sent the entire room into a gasping frenzy. All Jaden could say was.

"SURE THING"

After everyone had assembled in the main dueling arena Ron and Jaden stood in the centre ready to duel.

"Errr Mr Stoppable sir, should I get you and Academy duel disk?" Jaden asked as Ron placed his duffle bag he had before on the floor.

"That's ok Jaden I got one here…" and with that Ron pulled out piece of duel monsters history as he strapped on his old duel disk, it still had scratches and scrapes from other duels but Ron stuck to it cause he just prefered it. "…and Jaden, Mr Stoppable is my Dad, call me Ron"

"Ok then Ron, it's time to GET YOUR GAME ON!!" Jaden said as he clipped his deck into his duel disk and activated it setting the life points to 4000.

"Get you game on'? Is that what the kids are saying now? I think I'll stick with 'old skool' and say…LET'S DUEL!!"

As the disk activated and the life points set to 4000 Ron said. "Since you're the student Jaden I'll let you go first"

"You'll regret that Ron…I draw!"

Jaden's Turn: 4000

First I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (atk:800/def:2000) in defence mode…" With that the huge man of clay appeared on the field and took his defensive stance. "…next I'll throw down face down and end my turn"

Ron's Turn: 4000

"Fine my move, I draw….I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4 (atk:1600/def:1000) in attack mode!" The crowd all leaned forward to see the one of a kind Horus, that only Ron seemed to own. "Next I play the Magic card 'level Up' now I can send Lv 4 Horus to the graveyard in order to summon this…Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6(atk:2300/def:1600)" As lv 4 lowered into the seal another monster rose in it's once again hiding itself within its wings only to burst out and shower the field with diamonds. "Now Horus go attack Clayman with Black Diamond Firestorm!"

With that command given Horus flew high into the air and with a flap of the wings sent a rain of black flaming diamonds hurtling towards Jaden's monster. Jaden had other plans.

"I don't think so I play the magic card 'shrink' and it'll now half the attack of your monster!" Ron simply chukled at that statement.

"I don't think so…" before Jaden could ask he looked to see the effect of his shrink card heading up toward Horus only to be deflected and for the firestorm to continue and destroy clayman. "…You see Jaden Horus lv 6 is unaffectted against all magic cards used on it so sorry but it's atk points were not changed."

Jaden gritted his teeth "Fine I won't make that mistake again" Again Ron chuckled.

"No you won't Jaden, because now that Horus has destroyed a monster when I end my turn I can level it up and guess what Jaden….this one can negate ALL spell cards you play!" That got Jaden nervous, magic card were important to him, especially Polymerization. "I'll set one card face down and I end my turn Jaden!"

With that lv 6 Horus lowered into the circle as it's predesessor did and as soon as it ws gone a huge tower of black fire erupted from the circle, Jaden looked over and noticed that a strange glowing symbol had appeared on Ron's forhead and it was the same symbol as the pendent he and Kim were wearing, it was that which lead his attention toward Mrs Stoppable she had placed herself at the back so no one could see that the same symbol had now appeared on her head also, but Jaden had seen it but was too busy to bee to concerned, he returned his attention to the duel as Ron revealed the great monsters name.

"Welcome Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 (atk:3000/def:1800)" On the echos of its name the flames were smashed away and in its place were the great Ra lookalike known as Horus.

Jaden's Turn: 4000

With a shaking hand Jaden drew his next card, never had he felt so small to what was supposed to be a hologram. Jaden began to think of a way out. "_Ok I gotta think here, let's see I can't use spell cards until that thing is gone…I know I have this Trap card 'Mirror Force' it can destroy Horus I still gotta defend though_"

"I'll set a monster face down in defence mode and set a card and end my turn" Jaden's move have been nervously played which confused those who knew him best.

"I don't get it? Why is Jaden so nervous all of a sudden?" Syrus asked.

"Wouldn't you be Syrus…?" Chazz began "…I mean that is a card that defeated the winged Dragon of Ra, I don't think I could keep my cool going up against that" With that Syrus looked back toward the duel.

"Hang in there Jaden"

Ron's Turn: 4000

As Ron drew his card he looked at jaden with a smile as if to say he knew the duel was over.

"I play Graceful Charity, now I draw three cards but I have to throw out two…" Ron paused as he did the action as via the card effect. "…next I'll play Level Modulation, now you get to draw two card and I'm allowed to summon any monster from my graveyard with lv in it's name and I choose…ARMED DRAGON LV 5! (atk:2400/def:1700)"

Jaden was in the middle of drawing his two cards and nearly dropped them when he heard that. "Wait, how!? That card wasn't in your graveyard!"

"Simple Jaden, it was one of the card I discarded with Graceful Charity, so say hello to my Armed Dragon, but don't get too used to him cause I'm playing yet another 'Level Up"

"WHAT!?" Jaden yelled.

"NO WAY!" Shouted Chazz

"JADEN!" Said Alexis and Syrus.

"Now say hello to 'Armed Dragon Lv 7 (atk:2800/def:1000)" Jaden couldn't believe what he was seeing he knew Ron was good but had no idea how far his skilled reached. To be able to play this many powerful card seemed impossible. It was Ron's next move that almost stopped Jaden's heart from beating.

"I now tribute Lv 7 Armed Dragon to summon this…Armed Dragon Lv 10 (Atk:3000/def:2000)" The crowd weren't sure weather they should cheer Ron's skills or fear, these moves were unknown to them so many strong monsters, they would've told anyone else they were making an amatuer mistake but how could you tell that to a guy who had beaten Yugi without feeling like an idiot.

"Oh no Jaden is gonna lose" Syrus said rather wishing Jaden would surprise everyone by winning. Strangly enough it was Chazz to comfort him.

"Relax Syrus, Jaden still has a defence monster on the field. He might still turn this round in his next turn"

"You think so Chazz?" Syrus asked with a gleam of hope.

"Now Jaden I play the magic card 'Dark Piecing light' which will now flip you face down card face up" As Jadens face down revealed itself to be Elemental Hero Sparkman Chazz turned to Syrus to answer his question.

"No"

"Now I activate Armed Dragon Lv 10s special effect and by discarding the last card in my hand I can destroy every face-up card on your side of the field, go Armed Dragon Shrapnal Blast!" One powerful lunge later and Jaden found himself with no monster to protect him. All he had left was his trap card.

"Now Armed Dragon it is time to attack go…STATIC ORB THRUST!!" As the Armed Dragon attacked Jaden had a smirk of his own.

"Sorry Ron but I activate the trap card Mirror Force! So say goodbye to the most powerful monster in your deck!" The crowd gasped, Jaden had done it, he had beaten both of Ron's greatest monster in one….or so they thought.

"No I'm sorry Jaden, I activate the Trap card 'Royal Decree" Jaden did not reckonise this rare trap card.

"What does that do Chazz?" Syrus asked in suspence.

"It negates ALL trap cards played!" Syrus gulped what felt like a boulder down his throat.

"What does that mean?" He nervously asked.

"Jaden's lost" Was all Chazz could say as Jaden fell to the floor after seeing his trap fail and the claw of the Armed Dragon strike him down.

Ron looked as Jaden rose back to his feet before smirk to say. "Maybe this will teach you to stay awake in class…Go Horus end this duel now with BLACK FLAME INFERNO!" With that Horus flew up high and with all it's might blasted a beam of intense black fire right at Jaden knocking him to the floor and his life points to zero.

It had been made known in that moment that Ron trully was the great duelist who beat Yugi and this 'easy' proved that. The students knew there and then that they had new teachers…and they weren't here to mess about. Now things were gonna get hard!


	2. A Trip down Memory Lane

Authors Note: Well I've left you with the one chapter for a while now so it is time for my second chapter.

This Chapter is actually a flashback Chapter as it will be explained about Kim and Ron's wedding (Something I've wanted to write about for a while) and how they came to becoming teachers for Duel Academy. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 

**Trip down Memory Lane**

5 Months Earlier 

Middleton, one of the tri-cities was in celebration today as its two greatest heroes were preparing to make the ultimate step in their relationship. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were about to get married.

After graduation Ron soon proposed to Kim, but the two decided it was best to wait until after college. Even though the two were guaranteed possessions at Global Justice Kim wanted to gain more skills she could use to further her crime fighting so she took up courses in multiple languages Science and Geography and Upperton University.

Luckily Ron was able to find a course in catering and fine dinning also at Upperton U that lasted the length as Kim's degrees.

They had heard about Kiaba's opening of Duel Academy and Kim would joke on how Ron should've copyrighted the idea.

In their last year of collage Kim and Ron finally got a house, now that the two had both hit 21 they decided it was about time. Their small apartment was situated in upperton near the Upperton University so access to it was easy. And it was here now where Ron Stoppable was preparing for his big day.

It had only been a month since the two had graduated from University and a month that was filled with extreme planning for this day.

Ron Stoppable now stood in front of a full view mirror wearing a black suit however having problems with his red bow tie. It was then his best man stood in front of him and took the task from him. Ron couldn't see the mirror now thanks the the man long spiky hair. Yugi Motou who had come down from his travels to fulfill the honor of being Ron's best man.

"You all set for this buddy" Yugi asked in his deep voice which Ron found strange, he knew that the Pharaoh had returned to be with his own people but ever since Yugi's voice broke and started sounding like Atemu, Ron would forget it was Yugi.

"You know Yuug, I've faced mad scientist, genetic monkey freaks anciant Egyptian spirits AND aliens and THIS has to be the most terrifying thing I've ever done" Ron replied with a deep gulp as Yugi finished tiering his bow only to offer him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Ron, don't worry you're going to do fine and I know you and Kim will always have each other. Marriage is a huge deal it is no wonder your nervous I'll bet Kim is too.

Ron looked up to his friend and it was that kind of talk that made Ron certain he had done the right thing in asking Yugi to be his best man but then frowned again as he looked over to an empty little cage on the nearby table realizing that one of his friends would not be here.

"I wish Rufus could've been here to see day" Yugi saw the depression in Ron's tone and on his face and firmly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Ron do you think Rufus would want you upset on such a day because of him? I know you and Kim both loved Rufus but he has passed on now and you need to move on…ok?"

Ron looked up into the eyes of his best man and knew he was right and after whipping a single tear away he yelled to the skies.

"OK…Let's get married!!"

Yugi chuckled until he remembered something from a couple of years ago.

"Oh that reminds me Ron, I found a home for that card you gave me" Ron thought back to what Yugi was talking about until it hit him.

"You mean Winged Kuriboh?" He replied which was answered by a nod of the head from Yugi.

"Yeah, a couple of years back some kid was in a rush to get into the Duel Academy and he bumped into me, now don't ask me what but something about that young man just spoke to me, like it did when I gave you Selvenia. I knew that card belonged with him"

With that Ron smiled warmly toward his friend.

"Well that's why I gave it you buddy, now lets get out of here" and with that the two headed out to where Ron would soon marry the girl of his dreams.

Meanwhile in Middleton at the Possible residents Kim Possible was also preparing for this big day with Tea, Monique and her mother in her room helping her into her dress. Tea was doing up her hair when she said.

"I can't believe in a few hours you'll be Kim Stoppable, I'm so excited for you" Kim smiled warmly to wards on of her maids of honor.

"I think I'm excited enough Tea…" Kim joked "… but I know what you mean and thanks"

"This dress looks sooooo gorgeous…" Tea continued "…Monique you really out did yourself"

Monique who was making some adjustments at the bottom of the dress looked up and smiled.

"Well Kim said she wanted me to design her dress I dropped everything else and made it my top priority and I gotta say I'm proud" Kim looked around at her friends grooming her then looked back in the mirror and saw herself adorned in her wonderful dress and felt tears gather in her eyes.

"It's finally happening guys…" Kim's words began to brake as her voice trembled with excitement. "…I'm getting married…I'm getting Married" Tears soon formed in Tea and Monique's eyes as they watch this feeling finally set into the great Kim Possible. It overwhelmed her to think she was finally going to be committed to this man who she loved with all her heart. The three girls embraced in a group hug.

It was then Ann Possible walked into the room and saw the girl moment, she knew what it was because it was exactly what she had gone through when she married her husband. She quickly grabbed a nearby tissue and offered it to her daughter.

"Now Kimmie you don't want your make-up to run now do you" She said as the tearful young lady took the tissue and gently dabbed her eyes so not to ruin her make-up.

"Sorry mom…" Kim began before being embraced into a strong, warm hug from her mother.

"…Don't be Kim, you're getting married to a great man who has loved you and will always love you. You have every reason to be this happy" Kim could feel more tears become her but held them in as she held on tightly to her mothers grasp.

"I love you mom" She whispered.

"I love you too Kimmie, now go and get married" With that the two parted and continued to get changed.

An hour later and Kim was in a long white Role Royce with Tea, Monique and her cousin Joss Possible and was being taken to the conference hall for their wedding where Ron's cousin Ruben had his wedding.

Kim and Ron decided to go for a non religious wedding because after the things they had seen in their lives from mystic monkey powers to ancient Pharaohs living in trinkets they felt the world was confusing enough.

Meanwhile within the hall the invited quests of the Stoppable and Possibles along with Joey, Tristan, Mana, Shadow, the former Middleton Cheer squad (minus Bonnie), along with Yori and Sensai and many others were all awaiting for the bride to come walking down that aisle.

Ron waited nervously until he felt Yugi rest a hand on his shoulder and it was then did the music begin to play. Ron froze as everyone turned to see Kim Possible in her long flowing wedding dress on her dads arms as Tea, Monique and Joss walked behind her. Yugi saw that Ron had not even turned around as he was still showing nerves. Yugi leaned in an whispered.

"Look at her Ron, I promise all that fear will vanish"

Ron did as instructed and using every bit of strength in his muscles to turn round and just as Yugi had said as soon as his eyes lay upon his soon to be wife all those fears and possible doubt vanished. Ron knew just by looking at this beautiful, this amazing, this incredible woman who he was well and truly in love with and who loved him in return he knew he was doing the right thing, and that even though this was a huge change in both their lives, it was a change worth making, a change that Ron could now say easily he knew he wanted to make.

As Kim walked alongside Ron the two stared into each others eyes and melted. Kim looked to wards Ron as he mouthed 'I love you' she smiled and mouthed back 'I love you too' and the two then turned to wards their Wade Load who had taken an online test which gave him the right the marry the two and with a smile on his face Wade began the sermon in joining his two dearest friends in marriage.

2 Weeks Later 

After an amazing honeymoon in the Caribbean the newlyweds Ron and Kim Stoppable were in a helicopter only a day after returning from their holiday. The helicopter flew over the city of Domino with the letters 'KC' on the side.

Ron even at 22 manage to maintain his 'child like wonder' as it was once referred as he stared at the windows in awe of Domino city. Kim however in her 'usual' fashion was suspicious.

"I wonder what was so important for Seto Kiaba to not even give us a chance to unpack from our honey mood to call us here?" It was then Kim felt Ron's arms snake around her and small kisses begin to tickle along her neck. Kim could tell he was still in what she had come to call the honey 'mood'.

"I don't care Kim, so long as I'm with you…Mrs Stoppable" Ron teased as Kim giggled at Ron's touch.

"Easy there Mr Stoppable, the last time Kiaba called us for anything we entered a tournament with an evil spirit" She reminded as Ron thought back to the tournament where he had to face the evil spirit of Marik.

"Still whatever it is we can handle it KP I mean we've handled everything else life has thrown at us so I think we can handle this" In response to that Kim gave her husband a kiss on the cheek as she replied.

"I know we will honey" With that the Pilot turned back to the young couple.

"We'll be landing at Kiaba Corp main office in a few minutes Mr and Mrs Stoppable" Both Kim and Ron giggled at being called Mr and Mrs.

After a few minutes the helicopter finally landed on the roof of Kiaba Corp and Kim and Ron were lead into the building and into Seto Kiaba's office.

As the newlyweds entered the huge office room they recognized the man stood behind the desk staring out of the window. They recognized the long white coat and brown hair to be multi-billionaire who had called them here. Seto Kiaba.

"It's been a while Ron and Kim Stoppable" Said Kaiba as he turned from his window looking as though he hadn't aged a day.

"I'll say…" Ron replied "…I mean is that the ONLY coat you own, I mean you're a billionaire surely you can afford some new duds?" Ron teased which Kim tried not to giggle at as Kiaba simply ignored him.

"As Witty as ever Ron I see but I didn't request you to my building to hear your outlandish humor" It was then Kim stepped forward.

"Then why DID you call us here Kiaba?" It was then Kaiba opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a photo which he dropped onto his table. Kim and Ron approached the table and looked upon the picture only to see it was of a huge building with three different colored roofs that stood alone and an island.

"As I'm sure you two know my duel academy is the most successful in the world and only the best duelist are admitted there" It was then Ron grew a huge smile on his face as he remembered how Kiaba go this idea in the first place.

"Oh yeah an academy for dueling what a great idea, where ever did you come up with such a concept?" Ron said in a sarcastic tone, Kiaba however simply smirked.

"Duel academy is a trade marked name of Kaiba corp and any similarities to the concept you may have mentioned a few years ago is strictly by coincidence" With that Ron smugged.

"Your lawyer tell you to practice that statement" Kim watched as these two bickered back and Fourth until she had had enough.

"Anyway, Kiaba YES we know about your duel academy what's your point?" It was then Kaiba redirected his attention to the redhead.

"Well my school is renowned for being the best and only the best students attend my school. But to become the best they must be taught by the best" It was then Kim and Ron began to catch onto what Kaiba was getting at.

"Kaiba…" Ron began "…are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Kiaba began to chuckle to himself.

"Well that depends, if you think I'm suggesting the two of you to become teachers at my school then yes…" Ron then nervously began rubbing the back of his neck.

"…Actually I thought you were suggesting we all go out for Naco's…but that sounds cool too"

After mentally slapping her forehead at her new husbands foolishness she then realized what Kaiba had just said.

"What you want US to be new teachers at duel academy, but why!?" With that Kaiba picked up another folder and placed ontop of the photo of duel academy.

"There is a duelist at the academy named Jaden Yuki who is said the be its top duelist, the thing is…he is in the slifer red dorm…" Kaiba let that set in, Kim and Ron knew that Slifer Red was the lowest rank of the school, so the fact this duelist was the best in the school amazed them. "…I figured if this slifer red can become so good then the others have the same potential, but the only way to awaken these slifer reds potential is to give them the best duelists to teach them. That is why I choose the two of you. Recently married I'm sure you are both looking for a home. I'm offering the two of you the opportunity of a life time"

It was then Kim had to protest a little.

"Wait but Kaiba Ron and I were going to join Global Justice…" Kiaba soon interrupted.

"…Be reasonable, ever since that whole Alain invasion and news of your husband whipping them out without effort all the major villains seem to have taken early retirement. Besides my duel academy has been victim to it's own breed of maniacs the most recent being a man who took over a satellite and tried destroying the world! But my duelist were able to beat him but what about next time? The only way to get these future duelist ready is to give them the best training and you two are just perfect…"

"…I don't know…" Kim continued but was interrupted yet again.

"…Well I'll be in the next room when you have made you choice please join me…" With that Kaiba began to leave but stopped moments before the doorway and looked back to say "…oh and congratulations, Mr and Mrs Stoppable" With that Kiaba left leaving Kim to turn to her long time friend and life partner.

"So what do you think Ron?" Ron turned back to Kim looking confused.

"What, you want my call?" With that Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I know you see us as equals in dueling but to tell the truth I still look upto you. So whatever you decide I'll go with" Hearing that caused the young man to chuckle.

"Kim, it doesn't work like that anymore…" Kim tilted her head in confusion to what he meant. ".. Kim I know when we were dating we let one make a choice that the other would follow, but we're not dating anymore. We are married and we have to choose together and…" however before Ron could continue the two of them heard an eagle like screech in the back of their heads that although they had not heard in years was so familiar to them…as Horus.

"Did you hear that?" Kim asked only to see Ron nod his head.

"I think our old friend Horus can sense something huge is going down, listen Kim I think we should do this but I won't if you decide you still want to join GJ we do this together. OK?"

Kim stood there and wondered for a moment, although she and Ron still loved dueling Kiaba was right GJ wasn't as busy anymore ever since all the major villains like Drakken seemed to retire and Monkeyfist being turned into a rocky statue. Maybe this was their calling? It was then Kim had made her choice.

"Ron I think we should do this too" Ron couldn't help but smile and taking Kim's hand walked into the next room with Kiaba as Ron spoke up.

"Kaiba…you got yourself some teachers!" and with that Kaiba went about providing Kim and Ron with the papers to sign them as the new teachers of duel academy.

Present Day 

As Ron Stoppable stood there in the duel arena across from his recent victory he thought to himself.

"_So this is the Jaden Yuki I've heard so much about. The best duelist in the school and now it turns out he is the one Yugi gave Winged Kuriboah to…I'll be keeping an eye on you Jaden_" It was then Chancellor Shepard entered the center of the arena.

"Ok class I think we can call it an early day as a little treat, and so our new headmasters can settle into their new home. So all students please return to your dorms" As the Students began to leave Syrus approached Jaden who was leaving the arena.

"Jaden, I can't believe you lost" He said expecting Jaden to be upset but instead all Jaden could do was laugh.

"Don't worry about it Sy, I mean I just dueled one of the best duelist in the world…" It was then he was interrupted by Ron who was now joined by Kim.

"…And you did pretty well too, considering the odds you faced. Listen lets get back to our dorm and I'll cook everyone something I know you've never tried before" At the aspect of getting fed Jaden perked up even more.

"Sweet idea teach…so what is on the menu?" With that Ron rested his arm around Jaden's shoulder as they walked.

"Well Jaden have you ever heard of….the naco?" And with that everyone left the school and headed for their assigned dorms not knowing that a short distance away an old darkness was soon to be revived.

In the mountains of Japan a group a hooded men were digging up a deserted site until the biggest who's cloak was also lined with golden fabrics came forward with a voice that was deep and sinister.

"Have you found him yet!?" He demanded as one of the hooded men shook his head.

This mysterious leader was close to exploding with rage when a voice shouted.

"HERE! I HAVE FOUND HIM!!" With that the tall figure ran to wards the source of the noise to find another hooded man had unearthed a what can only be described as a metal hoop that projected from the ground. With a obsessed look in his eye he said.

"YES… this is him" without any warning he grabbed the metal hoop and pulled it with all his might causing the very earth to shake as a temple of massive size arose from the ground. The man looked to wards the entrance way and shouted.

"MONKEYFIST!! I HAVE RELEASED YOU FROM YOU CURSE SHOW YOURSELF!" It did not take long for a glowing figure to appear on the steps of this new temple.

Monty Fiske. A man who used his family fortune to genetically enhance his body to be monkey like as he became obsessed with monkey kung-fu, his obsession soon led him to a being known as the Yono a curse that when defeated by Hana Stoppable condemned him to follow the imprisonment of the Yono.

Now Monkeyfist looked over to the one who had freed him and saw his chance for freedom.

"You are the one who freed me….? Very well shake my hand and you shall share the 'power' of the Yono!" He said which caused the strange man to laugh "What is so funny?" He asked in his British tone.

"You think I would downgrade MY power to that of the Yono!?" Monkeyfist grew confused at this statement and wondered what power could be greater then the Yono. His question was answered as the cloaked man approached him and took his hand in a firm handshake. Suddenly their hands glowed the same way as it did when Monkeyfist shook the hand of the Yono and just as it did then a strange monkey symbol appeared.

However now something different was happening, Monkeyfist looked in shock as the glow around his had change from gold, to black and the monkey symbol changed into a harlem symbol that had strange Kanji symbols circling it.

"I'm here to add you to my order Monkeyfist! You will serve me in bringing Chaos to this world" The man said as he released Monkeyfist from his grip. After dusting himself off the monkey man replied.

"And what if I refuse?" The strange person did not take well to this and with a snap of his fingers Monkeyfist felt his legs become as solid as concrete in fact they were concrete all of Monkeyfists lower body had been turned to stone.

"You don't seem to grasp the situation Monkeyfist YOU are under MY control! I could turn you into a statue and leave you here for all eternity, but don't you want to become powerful? And seek revenge on your enemies?" Monkeyfist thought about this, he still wanted to kill Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable along with Hana for making his life miserable. It didn't take much thinking about and Monkeyfist knelt down in front of the dark figure and bowed his head.

"Very well…from this point, I server you….master!" The hooded being began to walk away which caused Monty to spring to his feet again "…but wait…just WHO are you!?"

The man stopped and turned around, pulling back his hood revealed his features which shocked the Simian man. He was bald with dark eyes his chin was square and broad but it was the scar on his face that was shocking. It was the same harlem symbol that had appeared on Monkeyfists hand along with the Kanji symbols. With a smirk her replied.

"My name…is Kaosu!"


	3. It is my Honour to duel!

Authors Note: Well now that I've finished Yamanuchi Chronicles I'm going to go back To 'Destiny Of Chaos' until I'm set to write 'Yamanuchi Legends'. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or YuGiOh, I do however own the cards that are exclusive to this story, (basically all the cards I make up lol)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**It is my Honor to duel!**

After a day of introductions, dueling the number one student and then cooking the Slifers their first ever 'Nacos' Ron and Kim Stoppable were now settling down for the first night in their new home.

"So the kids really enjoyed those nacos I see?" Kim said as she sat infront of a mirror in the same pajamas she wore as a teenager, it was then Ron finished cleaning his teeth now left the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of grey tracksuit pants and a towel around his head.

"Yeah, to think before we came along all those kids had was raw fish…Yuck!" Kim giggled as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her husbands waist and kissed him gently on the lips. Ron was now much taller then Kim as he was a clear head taller then her, he then looked down to Kim with confused look.

"What was that for?" He asked as Kim nestled her head into his chest.

"Because I saw this and things really came into perspective…" Kim said as she pointed toward the name plate that would be on their desk during class as it said _Mr and Mrs Stoppable_. "…I mean you and me…married! We sure have come a long way since pre-K"

"We sure have KP" Agreed Ron as he looked toward the bed with a cheeky grin now gracing his face "So Mrs Stoppable what say you and I christen these new sheets?" Kim returned the naughty smile and the two in no time were climbing into bed not knowing the adventure that awaited them in this new wonderful place known as Duel Academy.

* * *

A few hundred miles away in the mountains of Yamanuchi and at the secret school, young female ninja Yori was in a room speaking to the wisest of the school…Sensei.

"Yori, you are without a doubt my greatest student here at Yamanuchi and when I die it will be you who takes over the school in my stead"

"Thankyou Sensei" Yori said as she kneeled there with two items infront of her, a duel disk and a deck!

"As you know Yori for many years from the times of Atlantis to Anciant Egypt, the fate of the world was decided through the great and deadly Shadow games! Where monsters from the other realm were summoned to this realm to aid in battle. Ever since these cards were released they have been the elements of summoning the monsters from the other realm thus why we at the Yamanuchi school have been training once again in the anciant art of dueling as our founder Toshimu did many years ago! Yori I feel my time is soon near and I feel I will not be here for when the world will face its greatest test, but you will and I believe my destiny was to prepare you for that day, do you understand?"

His question was answered as Yori stood up and attached her Duel Disk to her wrist and clipped her deck in to bow.

"Yes Sensei I understand, and thankyou"

Sensei returned the bow.

"You're welcome Yori, now it is late go and get some rest I feel tomorrow is going to be a big day" With one last bow Yori quickly left to get some sleep. Sensei however approached the back of the room and kneeling down removed a few of the floor boards and pulled out an old box in which was an old duel disk and a deck of cards. Sensei clipped the disk to his arm and shuffled the deck before clipping it in before looking up with a look of sadness on his face saying to himself.

"I know he is coming….and it looks like I must play my final duel! Yori it is all down to you from now on!"

Yori slept soundly in her bed with her duel disk and deck close to her but was soon awoken from her slumber when a huge explosion caused the very ground to shake. Yori quickly leapt up and on instinct grabbed her disk with the dekc already inside and ran out to the source of the explosion.

Yori ran into the courtyard and to her shock found a cloud of smoke clearing revealing Sensei's body and cards cluttered all around it.

"SENSEI!" Yori screamed as she rushed to the side of her teacher as other pupils who had heard the explosion began to leave their rooms and see what was going on.

Yori turned Sensei over who looked up towards her, his eyes glazed over and tears streaming down his cheeks before saying to his student.

"Yori….it….is upto you" Those were his last words before his body went limp and the great Sensei died in Yori's arms. With tears poaring freely from her eyes Yori closed Sensei's eye lids and was shocked when Sensei's opponent had the nerve to speak.

"Aww I guess the old man wasn't quite prepared for that level of dueling!" Yori reckonized the Engilsh accent and the sick monkey like laughter that followed it as she looked up to see non other then Monkeyfist.

"YOU!!" Yori stated as she gently rested Sensei's head on the ground before standing upto face her foe. "How did you escape!?" She demanded as Monty started reshuffling his deck and clipping it back into his duel disk which was designed like the duel academy disks except these black with strange green Kanji symbols around the deck slot, these duel disks were known, as Chao Disks!

"My new employer set me free and asked me to come here. According to him you still have the Lotus Blade! Well I'm here to collect it and since I beat the schools leader, that entitles me to it and…" However before Monkeyfist could take even one step closer Yori stood in his path and clipped her deck into her duel disk.

"Not so fast Monkeyfist! As new gaurdian of the Yamanuchi school I challenge you….to a DUEL!!" With that stated her disk activated and her life point registered as 4000. Monkeyfist simply sniggered at this.

"Very well, I beat you Sensei how much harder can it be beating you!" And saying that he activated his strange Chao Disk which caused the green Kanji symbols to glow as the disk opened and the two screamed to the heavans those famous two words.

"LETS DUEL!"

Monkeyfists Turn: 4000

"I'll start things off!" Demanded monkeyfist as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Berserk Gorrila (Atk:2000/Def:1000) in attack mode.

Monkeyfist paused as his monster appeared on the field in the form of an enraged ape that was lifting its arms and roaring up high

"Then I shall set one card face down and end my turn!" He finished as a face down appeared on the field behind his monster.

Yori's Turn: 4000

"Very well I draw…." Yori paused and smiled at the card she had drawn for it had never let her down.

"Now I summon this….Mountin Ninja Rasuto (ATK:?/DEF:?) To the field in attack mode!"

Monkeyfist could only watch as a monster wearing a long black coat, black pants and boots appeared on the field with his arms crossed and a sly grin on his blond spikey haired head. However the monsters attack points confused her apponent.

"Is this some kind of joke!? That monster has no attack OR defense points!" As true as Monkeyfists claim was it simply made Yori smile.

"All will become clear Monkeyfist as I now activate the magic card…Twin Blade Silfarion!" Yori paused as out of nowhere two katana blades one black and one white appeared in the ground in front of her monster who took them each in his hands. "This card can only be equipped to a monster with 'Mountain Ninja' in its name, and it increases the attack of my monster by 1000!" Yori paused again as her claim came true and the attack of Rasuto rose to 1000. This simply made Monkeyfist chuckle.

"How cute, but last time I checked my dear, 2000 was a bigger number then 1000 about twice as big!" He finished with a diobolic laughter that soon stopped when he notcied the attack of Yori's monster increase by….another 1000. "What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded as Yori smirked with her own chuckle making its way though her teeth.

"That would be the special effect of my Mountain Ninja Rasuto, you see whenever his attack gets increased by the effect of a magic card he increase his own attack by the same number as the magic card did. To put simply Monkeyfist, since my magic cards increased his attack by 1000 he gains another 1000!"

Monkeyfist cringed at the news of both their monster being of equal strengh. But soon felt his heart drop to what Yori said next.

"Now Rasuto, attack with Sonic Saber Slash!" And to Her orders the ninja swung his swords and set his sites directly for Monkeyfist's monster.

"You foolish girl…" Monkeyfist shouted "…both monster have equal attack points! They will both be destroyed!" That news again made Yori smile. Porn.

"Oh I don't think so Monkeyfist!"

Monkeyfist could only watch as Yori's monster sliced and diced his berserk gorrila and caused it's hologram to shatter. However Yori's monster remained.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded as he noticed Yori's monster land back on her side of the field with porn.

"Oh that would be the second effect of my magic card, you see in case you didn't notice my monster has TWO swords, I guess you could say that for one battle I can make my Mountain Ninja Rasuto, invincible!"

Monkeyfist cringed as his field was now wide open where as Yori still had a monster over him.

"I'll finish by setting one card face down, your move Monkeyfist!"

Yori taunted as the simia Englishman drew his card.

Monkeyfist's Turn: 4000

"Very well I draw…first I activate my face down magic card 'welcome to the jungle" Monkeyfist paused as a card with a amazon jungle picture on it rose up. "This card allows me to special summon as many monsters with 'Monkey' in it's name for as many monster I have in my graveyard, since I have my Berserk Gorrila in my graveyard that means I can summon this 'Acrobatic Monkey"

Yori arched her eyebrow as the small robotic monkey appeared infront of her ninja.

"Next I sacrifice this week monster for this….Mega Kong!(ATK:2500/DEF:1000)" Yori could only watch as a giant gorrila with blood red eyes loomed over her and her field beating its chest as it roared with rage!

"And when he is summoned his blinding power forces all you monsters into Defence mode!" Monkeyfist paused Yori's Monster knelt to one knee and crossed his arms into an 'X' shape. "Oh and did I forget to mention…." Monkeyfist began "…when Mega Kong attacks a monster in defence mode, if his attack is greater then your monster's defence the damage it is dealt to YOUR life points!"

It was then Yori noticed.

"B..but, my monster has 0 defence points!"

"EXACTLY SO EVEN IN DEFENCE YOU ARE NOT SAFE! NOW ATTACK MEGA-KONG WITH TEN FIST RAMONE!"

As the huge Gorrila rose it's mighty fists Yori smiled to herself as she pressed a button on her duel disk.

"Nice try but I activate the Trap card, 'Wind Ninja art. Speed clones!" To her words two more copies of the Mountain Ninja Rasuto appeared on the field and the three all disspeared before reapearring in a line as Yori continued explaining.

"This card can only be activeted when I have a 'Wind' attribute monster with 'Mountain Ninja' in its name. I'm able to summon two 'Ninja' counters to the field and all you have to do is select one, if you choose the real one then the clones are destroyed, however if you destroy a clone you attack turns into a direct attack on my life points and…." The was all Monty needed to hear.

"In any case you take the damage from my attack! So go and attack the clone on the right!" Without hesitation the huge Mega-Kong smashed the monster on its right to nothing as Yori smiled while her life points dropped to **1500**.

"Too bad Monkeyfist! You destroyed my clone, which means I can now activate its effect!" Monty was not liking this.

"Wait! You didn't mention an effect!"

"Because you never gave me chance to! So allow me, now that my clone has been destroyed I can now activate one of the following effects….One: I may draw 2 cards from my deck, Two: I may add any card in my deck to my hand, Three: I can Special Summon any monster from my deck with 'Mountain Ninja' in its name!"

"And which effect are you activating!?" Monkeyfist demanded as Yori placed her Index and Middle finger upon her deck.

"Why the one that allows me to draw two cards from my deck!"

Yori drew the two cards in question and placed them in her hands as Monkeyfist thought to himself.

"_Ha, she isn't helping herself! I have won this duel!!_" Monkeyfist simply smirked as he spoke out.

"I will simply end my turn, your move!"

Yori's Turn: 1500

"My move…" Yori draws her card "…I activate 'Pot of Greed' which allows me to draw two new cards from my deck!" As Yori drew those two new cards a smirk arose on her face as the stratagy unfolded infront of her.

"I'll set a monster in face-down defence mode and then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

This surprised Monkeyfist but also made him smirk sickly as he came to one conclusion.

"I HAVE WON THIS DUEL! MY MOVE!!"

Monkeyfist's turn: 4000

Monkeyfist drew his card and saw one of his favorite monsters as he thought to himself.

"_Bazoo the soul eater, too bad you didn't come out sooner, not that it matters now! This duel is over one more attack from my Mega Kong and it is over!_"

Without playing a card Monkeyfist simply smelled victory and called out.

"Go Mega-Kong and finish this duel and attack the Ninja on the right with TEN FIST RAMONE!"

Yori flinched as she realized something…

"_No! That is my REAL ninja, I have to stop him!_" So that is what she did.

"I activate the trap card 'Shift' now I can switch the monster you picked to one of my own choosing! Since you actually choose my Mountain Ninja Rasuto and I still need it so I'm switching with my final clone!"

Monty watched as his attack headed to the second monster he however did not care.

"So, the attack is now direct what difference does it make? You are still going to lose!" As the attack continued Yori's smile didn't even flinch.

"I activate the quick-play spell card 'White light of the shinning Shinobi" Yori paused as the spell card with a bright white ninja on it rose and the very ninja on the card appeared infront of Yori as she explained her cards effect.

"You see whenever I'm threatened with a direct attack I can activate this card which reduces all damage I take this turn to 0!" To those words the attack destroyed the clone and as it continued to Yori it vanished as the white ninja rose its hands.

"And since you destroyed another clone I get to activate one of its effects!"

Monkeyfist rose an eyebrow.

"So which effect do you activate girl! Are you going to draw 2 cards again?" He asked only to find Yori taking her deck from her duel disk while anserwing.

"No Monkeyfist I'm activating the effect which allows me to summon a monster 'Mountain Ninja' in its name and…." Yori paused as she had choosen the card sahe desired to use and returned her vision to Monkeyfist, who by this time had become inpatiant.

"What is taking so long? What is so special about that card!?" To that Yori smirked.

"This particular card is very special to me Monkeyfist! You see it is inspired by a great ninja of his school. Her strengh and kindness made her a hero to use and everyone here. And she is especially important to me because her name…was Yori, and he was my grandmother! So now I summon 'Mountain Ninja, Yori' (Atk:1900/Def: 1000)

Monkeyfist's eyes widened as this new monster appeared on the field. She looked similar to Yori except she had longer hair and a scar down her right eye.

"And her special effect now activates because along as she is on the field she increases the attack of Mountain Ninja Rasuto by 500!"

Monkeyfist flinched when the Mountain ninja's attack rose to 2500. To that Monty gritted his teeth and finished his turn.

"Very well then I'll set on card face down and end my turn!"

Yori's Turn: 1500

"I draw…" Yori draws her card "…I'm afraid this duel is over Monkeyfist!" The claim of defeat caused Monkey to hold high doubts.

"Oh? You really think so? Check the field child, My monster is stronger and all I have to do is attack you face-down monster and I win!" Yori's smile prevented any attempt Monkeyfist had to hold his confidence.

"I'm sorry Monkeyfist but you will not make it to your turn to find out, for starters I'll flip my face-down monster to reveal this! My 'Crimson Ninja" As the red Ki wearing Ninja appeared on the field so did a handful of Kunai in its hand. "And when this monster is flipped summoned I can choose one of your face down cards and if it is a trap card, it is destroyed!"

Monty could only watch as his face-down 'Mirror Force' was revealed and destroyed.

"Next I play the equip-spell card, 'Angelic Gauntlet bow, Tenshi'!" Suddenly onto the Mountain Ninja Yori's arm was a bright white gauntlet with a Bow attach to it as Yori continued explaining. "This card can only be equipped to a water attribute monster with 'Mountain Ninja' in its name, and it allows me to draw a card for every 'Mountain ninja' monster on the field except the one equipped with my Angel bow, so I get to draw 1 new card the only downside is that my 'Mountain ninja Yori cannot attack this turn…" Yori paused to draw her card.

"…Now I activate another equip-spell card 'Silfarion Blade, Final Form…" She paused as the sword being held by the mountain ninja Rasuto dissapeared and a large Broudsword almost as big as the ninja holding it with one half black and the other half white took it's place.

"What is going on!?" Monkeyfist demanded.

"In order to activate this equip spell I have to send my 'twin blade Silfarion' on the field to the graveyard!"

It was then Monkeyfist realized something.

"But that means your mountain ninja will LOSE its attack!" And to his words the monster lost its attack points down to the 500 it was getting from the mountain ninja Yori still in play.

"True Monkeyfist but now that I have equipped this card to Rasuto his attack now increases my 1500! And you remember my Mountain Ninja's special effect don't you?"

Monkeyfist thought about it for a second before he realized what the effect of Yori's monster was.

"Wait…! That means…" Yori however finished the sentence for him.

"…That means my Mountain ninja doubles the attack giving him 3000! And not forgetting the power boost from Mountain ninja Yori that makes 3500!"

Monty could only watch as his opponents monste grew stronger, Yori however was not finshed yet.

"Next I summon this, the 'Armed Ninja" This move confused the Gene-warped villain.

"Why would you summon THAT monster like that!? It can only gain it's effect to destroy magic cards when it is flipped from face-down position and besides I don't HAVE any magic cards on my field!"

"Oh Monkeyfist…" Began Yori "…I'm not using this monster for its effect, you see now that I have two level 1 monsters on my field with 'ninja' in their name, I can tribute them to special summon a new monster to the field…" Yori paused and cluched the card in question inbetween her fingers as tears formed in her eyes. "…This card was also inspired by another great man, a man who was the kindest and wisest man in the world, a man whose life you fought to take so easily! Now I sacrifice my two level 1 monsters to summon this…'Mountain Ninja Master, Yoshi (Atk:0/Def: 3000)"

Monkeyfist simply burst out laughing after seeing the attack of the new monster that looked exactly like Sensei.

"Well I will say this about your 'Sensei' it is certainly as weak as the real deal AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!"

Yori tightly clenched her fist and did her best to hide the hatred but her tone betrayed her.

"Monkeyfist, you have nothing to laugh about because this duel is OVER!! Because as long as Mountain Ninja master is on the field it increases the attack of all 'Mountain Ninja' monster except itself by 500!"

Monkeyfist gulped nervoulsy as Mountain ninja Yori's attack rose to 2400 and Mountain Ninja Rasuto's to 4000.

Yori then picked one final card from her hand and stared holes through her opponent.

"Now it is time to end this duel by activating this…Tri-Elemant Art, Surpreme Dragon Typhoon! And I can only activate this card when I have three monster with 'Ninja' and it's name and must be Fire, Wind and Water Attribute. Since Rasuto is Wind, Yori is Water and Yoshi is Fire I can use this cards effect to destroy every monster on your side of the field.

"NO!!" Monkeyfist screamed "I'll have nothing to protect my life points!" Was all he could say as they three ninja started making hand seals until a giant Dragon made up of Wind, Water and Fire rose from the ground and lashed down towards Monkeyfists 'Mega-Kong' and smashed it from exsistence without effort.

When the dust had settled all Monkeyfist could see in front of him was the Mountain Ninja Rasuto preparing his sword for an attack as Yori was pointing straight toward him.

"Now Rasuto attack Monkeyfist and end this duel with SONIC SABER SLASH!!"

With all the other ninja watching Rasuto lunged forward and swung his sword with a force so great it sent Monkeyfist hurtling back while his life points dropped to 0.

Monkeyfist opened his eyes after losing his duel to see Yori standing over him with the Lotus Blade in hand.

"You have lost Monkeyfist, now leave while you still have the chance!"

Before Monty was able to respond the sound of single clapping could be heard from the nearby shadows.

"Very good Master Yori!" The deep voice proclaimed as he came from the shadows…Kaosu!

"Master, I have failed you! But together we can defeat them all and…" Monkeyfist was stopped as Kaosu raised his hand.

"No Monkeyfist, I have seen all I needed to see, I had a feeling you would lose. Master Yori here will play a huge part in my plan"

"ENOUGH…" Yori interupted "…who are you and what do you want!?" Kaosu simply bowed lightly to Yori.

"Respectful Master Yori I mearly come to offer you a warning, soon chaos will consume this planet and I believe the weilder of that sword is the only one capable of stopping it!" Then to Yori's shock Kaosu simply began to leave.

"Wait…" Yori said causing Kaosu to stop but leave his back facing her. "…How do you know that chaos is coming?" That question simply made the hooded man chuckle.

"Simple…because I'm the one who will bring it here! Lets go Monty"

So excausted from her duel and shocked after hearing such news Yori allowed the two men to leave.

A few hours had passed and Yori had not slept since her duel, she had spent the rest of the night meditating on top of the Yamanuchi mountains. The sun was now raising and as the warm light bathed Yori's face she opened her eyes and looked down to the Lotus Blade laying infront of her.

She soon heard as all the ninja approaching and kneel down behind her awaiting to hear her council. Yori stood and picking up the Lotus Blade turned to the students.

"Master Yoshi, was one of the greatest of all ninja and I'm not sure if I'm able to ever truly replace him. But he saw these dark times approaching and prepared us for it. Although Sensei maybe dead his teachings are still with us! And as long as we remember that he will never truly begone! Now we know the face of our enemy and we know he plans to bring chaos to this world but I know I alone cannot stop him. So while you students continue your training under Hirotaka. I shall go and find the one I know with the power to stop him. You all know him as Ron Stoppable!"

That name seem to cause the ninja to feel confident about their situation. As Yori held the the Lotus Blade above her head.

"I'm going to Duel Academy!"

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

Well that was a long wait, sorry for the wait but I had NO idea where to take this story and I'm still thinking of ideas but one day this duel just came to me, I will try and update as soon as I can. Please review and thanks for being so patiant with me lol.


End file.
